Skjulte hemmeligheter
by Curtenebris
Summary: Lilly Eving er på vei hjem da hun blir angrepet av en dødseter. Lite vet Lilly at dette bare er begynnelsen på en rekke angrep som vil føre til at hun blir mer innvolvert i trollmannskrigen enn hun noensinne hadde forestilt seg. Og hvorfor er denne Voldemort plutselig interessert i henne? Hvorfor er det noen som prøver å drepe henne og vil hun finne morderen før det er forsent?


Prolog

Lily Eving skyndte seg gjennom det trange smuget. Hun visste at hun ikke burde gå der alene, men det var så mye raskere å gå gjennom den smale passasjen enn å ta den lange omveien rundt den store parken.

Det var bekmørkt i smuget, så mørkt at hun nesten ikke kunne se hendene foran seg. De store husene som formet passasjen tårnet som høye skyskrapere på begge sidene av henne og blokkerte lyset fra den bleke månen. Hun trakk jakken tettere om den slanke kroppen og skrev nedover den smale gaten med hurtige skritt.

KRAKK!

Lilly hoppet til værs idet den høye lyden smalt mot murveggene i smuget, hun grov hånden ned i jakkelommen og fisket opp tryllestaven. Hun holdt staven parat mens hun ventet på at heksen eller trollmannen som hadde ankommet skulle vise seg. For hun var bombesikker på at det store krakket var lyden av noen som hadde eksivert.

Hun sto helt stille og lyttet etter tegn til liv. Hun kunne ikke se noe i smuget, men hun visste at hun ikke var alene. Hun hørte et tungt fottrinn, så et til og et til. De bevegde seg raskt mot henne. Med hjertet i halsen begynte hun å løpe mot utgangen, men en stor og svett hånd grep henne rundt halsen og dyttet henne mot veggen bak henne.

«Ikke prøv å hyle engang, Eving. Det er ingen som kommer til å høre deg uansett,» sa en hes mannsstemme. Hun kunne kjenne pusten hans blåse mot ansiktet sitt mens han snakket, den fæle ånden hans gjorde henne kvalm.

«Hva vil du meg?» Mannen lente hodet bakover og skoggerlo. De gule tennene hans glimtet i det duse lyset fra en gatelykt rett utenfor smuget.

«Du burde ikke spørre slike spørsmål, grums. Du vet aldri hva du får til svar,» sa han kaldt.

«Vel, jeg skulle vært hjemme for ti minutter siden, så hvis du ikke har noe imot det hadde det vært fint om du kunne slippe halsen min,» sa Lilly rolig, selv om hjertet hennes dunket hardt i brystet. Mannen hadde kalt henne en grums så det var tydelig at han var en trollmann. Dessverre visste Lilly bare om en type trollmenn som kalte folk grumser og angrep dem i mørke smug og det var dødsetere. Mannen gliste da han hørte forslaget hennes.

«Du skulle ønske det var så lett, skulle du ikke,» lo han. «-ja, jeg har tenkt til å slippe halsen din, men ikke før jeg har drept deg.» sa han ondt. Lilly sperret opp øynene i skrekk da hun hørte erklæringen. Diskret flyttet hun på tryllestaven slik at den pekte mot ryggen hans og akkurat i det han skulle til å våde henne ropte hun: «TORPENTES!» Mannen falt i bakken med et smell idet våden traff ham midt i korsryggen. Lilly var rask med å komme seg av sted og spurtet ut av smuget. Hun visste ikke hvor lenge våden ville virke på ham, og håpet at hun rakk hjem før han våknet.

Plutselig slo det henne, hvis han visste hva hun het og hadde fulgt henne inn i smuget visste han nok også hvor hun bodde. Hun kunne ikke springe hjem nå, når han var rett i helene på henne. Han kom nok ikke til å la seg stoppe av at foreldrene hennes var hjemme, han kom sikkert bare til å drepe dem også.

Hun skulle ønske hun kunne ringe dem og si ifra at de måtte gjemme seg, men den nærmeste telefonboksen var flere kilometer unna. For alt hun visste hadde dødseteren allerede eksivert til huset hennes og satt der og ventet på at hun skulle komme hjem. Lilly snudde kurs mot undergrunnsbanen, hun visste ikke hvor hun skulle dra, men hun kunne i hvert fall ikke dra hjem.

Etter en halvtime på t-banen begynte hun å nærme seg Charring Cross. Den lekke heksesjel var ikke langt unna. Tom kunne kanskje hjelpe henne, han var jo alltid så hyggelig. Hun gikk av t-banen da hun kom til Charring Cross stasjon og fant veien opp til overflatenog fortsatte nedover de folketomme gatene til hun kom dit hvor den lekke heksekjel befant seg.

Hun fikk øye på puben der den sto unaturlig klemt mellom to andre butikker. Hun gikk inn og så til sin lettelse at Tom sto parkert bak bardisken med et tørkle i hånden som han brukte til å gnikke de skitne krusene med.

«Hei, frøken…?» sa han da han fikk øye på henne. Han visste ikke hva hun het, noe som ikke var så rart siden hun aldri hadde snakket med ham før.

«Jeg heter Lilly Eving,» sa Lilly og strakte ut en arm. Han tok den og bukket til henne.

«Hva kan jeg hjelpe dem med,» spurte han blidt. Lilly fiklet nervøst med jakkeermet før hun senket stemmen og fortalte ham hva som hadde skjedd. Tom så veldig morsk ut da hun var ferdig med var redd for at han var sint fordi hun hadde lesset problemene sine over på hans skuldre. Men han bare sukket og mumlet noe som hørtes ut som «De hersens dødseterne!»

Han så på henne igjen, men nå var han ikke sint lenger.

«Vel, vi får se om vi ikke kan finne et rom til deg mens vi finner ut hva som har skjedd med resten av familien din.» sa han snilt. Lilly følte seg med et litt ubekvem, hun hadde ikke noen penger å betale ham for rommet med. Tom så på henne og det var nesten som han leste tankene hennes for han sa plutselig.

«Ikke tenk på pengene, det som er viktig nå er å få deg hjem i god behold. Hvem er det som er hustyreren din, for jeg antar at du går på Galtvort.»

«Professor McSnurp, jeg mener _Minerva_ Mcsnurp,» svarte Lilly. Tom klødde seg i haken.

«Jaha, ja. Vel jeg skal sende Minerva en ugle så skal du se at det ordner seg.» Tom viste henne opp til andreetasjen og til et rom på venstre side. Det var ikke mye til innredning i rommet, bare en seng og en kommode, men det var mer enn nok. Lilly skulle jo bare sove der en natt.

Men sove fikk hun ikke til. Hele natten lå hun våken og tenkte på hvordan dødseteren hadde stirret henne rett inn i øynene og fortalt henne at han skulle drepe henne. Hun tenkte på Petunia som var i Frankrike sammen med en venninne fra skolen og takket Gud for at hun var helt trygg der. Til sist tenkte hun på foreldrene som var hjemme i huset, og hun håpet inderlig at de var i live.

**AN: Håper dere likte første kapittel i denne historien. Hvis dere har lyst så blir jeg kjempe glad hvis dere legger igjen en 'Review'! :D  
**

**Hva er egentlig 'review' på norsk?... ;P**


End file.
